One Last Kiss
by SailorCreative
Summary: Her thoughts circled around one and only one, her one true love. To spend one last night and one last momment one last kiss. Oneshot.


One Last Kiss  
  
Autors Note: I know I'm not the best at writing fan fics and trying to get in tune with the characters but I've re-written this 3 times, and the ending around 3 or 4.. So tell me what you think. Anything I could do to reach the audience? Read and Review as they say.  
  
Something was amidst that day. There was a party like there always was, but that night she knew this may be the last time to be with her beloved Endymion. Her sapphire blue eyes were cast down, as the thoughts of harm coming his way terrified her. Her milk white hands carefully ran through the tendrils of white pooling around her petite frame.  
  
The room she was in was made of moonstone and resembled the color of the moon itself, radiating in an elegant light. The garden right under the balcony blossomed with flowers from Earth and the silent breeze grazing her cheek, tugging at her silky attire circled around the empty whole inside. Serenity's eyes hungered for all of earth's colors bursting within and sighed deeply.  
  
The princess' feet shuffled silently as she drew nearer to the balcony. As the star above her captured her eyes she heard a voice. With bitterness she dismissed the sound. 'He must be on Earth now.. Our planets are at war..' Mercilessly, the ground began to quake. A hand gently wrapped itself around hers when she tried to turn.  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
The scent of lilacs filled her senses and knew who had reached for her so desperately. "Endymion," the princess whispered, her heart banging against her rib cage.  
  
His soft lips captured hers, his hands cradling her head as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears spilled from her eyes with relief. "I thought you were on Earth," she spoke softly, slightly pulling away.  
  
"I tried to fight against their forces, but it was a one-sided battle. The people of Earth are not to be reasoned with, I'm afraid." His sky blue eyes drew in the image before him deeply. The ghostly glow surrounding her held an eerie light familiar to the moon. Sapphire orbs burned into his soul, reaching out to the pain probing his heart.  
  
Again the ground trembled and shook furiously, trying to retch itself, trying to free itself from the rest of the moon. A tiny scream escaped Serenity's lips as her hold on her prince tightened. "I will come for you again, Serenity. Please stay safe!" The well-armored prince pressed his lips against hers again and grudgingly pulled away. With that took off into the night, blending with the darkness as the scent of lilacs lingered.  
  
"Endymion...I love you." Serenity failed to realize he was gone as the sound of her heart breaking echoed in her soul. What had started as a dull ache blazed into a hot fire that consumed her, etching itself into the dwindling orb in her minds eye that once resembled a heart. 'Please.. be careful..'  
  
Two hours past and her heart pounded against her chest in anxiety. 'Where could he have gone? Back to Earth? It's already too late. Why hasn't Endy come here already? .. I hope he's alright!' The burning continued to swell in her chest as she choked from streams of tears running down her ruddy cheeks. 'Please don't be dead..' The thought of his death made the ache increase and pulled her dress up to wipe her face. 'Don't be dead!!' Her face was twisted in pain and anguish, unable to mutter a single word but- "Endymion..!"  
  
As if on cue the palace rumbled and the ground cracked beneath her. Pieces of the ceiling fell onto the floor, crushing several beneath its wait as Artemis rushed into the ballroom.  
  
"The Dark Kingdom is attacking!!.. " his hoarse voice screamed, the obvious distress heard by all. Everyone rushed to the exits in a panic as fear overtook their common sense.  
  
Serenity stood there for second, shocked until her mind traced back to the most important thing. "Endymion, where-"  
  
There was a deafening explosion that wracked her body with burns and cuts. Her dress was torn and covered in dirt. She had gone from riches to rags in mere seconds when they made impact with the Moon Kingdom. "Mother!" Queen Serenity grabbed her small wrist and lead her to the other side of the castle. Blood-curdling screams of agony reached their ears and the pangs of war made the once beautiful, pearly-white kingdom suffer dramatically as it collapsed.  
  
The smell of blood and burning flesh made her nostrils sting and the smoke filled her throat. Coughing violently she closed her eyes when the smog tore at her eyes. She could think of nothing but the pain and her muscles straining to keep moving at a lightning-speed pace until the screams had died away and she could breath the air again.  
  
"Stay here," the queen ordered, "Please." With that she turned sharply and raced down back to the other side, searching for Beryl. She stared into a mirror. Touching her cheek, her sapphire globes glanced at her cream- colored skin soiled by the explosion, gown tattered, and her soft hair mused with the ondagos horribly strung out and lop-sided. A small sigh escaped her petal-soft lips as she tip-toed to a window.  
  
PrincessSerenity's heart sunk into her chest as she watched a soldier pierced with a sword crawling over to corps clothed in red, green and blue. "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars-" A golden suited warrior was thrown against a pillar with sunny-blonde hair caused it to crack. The beam crumbled on impact and fell over, crushing her. "VENUS!!" The soul-shattering cry echoed as her voice became harsh and slowly faded away. It was like a lone wolf crying out to the moon, crying out to something or someone.  
  
Her death replayed in her mind, holding herself because she knew no one would be there to hold her. Not anymore. 'I was too weak.. Too weak to protect them.. or Endymion...'  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she knew in her heart that her dearest friends had been slaughtered, that they had given their own lives for her own. Alone she fell to her knees, holding onto herself. It was all she had left anymore. She was alone, and it was her fault. "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus.." Despaired, her heart pounded with sorrow. "Endymion.." Serenity cried, her voice cracking and sore from screaming.  
  
The ground shook as the red-haired furry, Queen Beryl arrived, her eyes shot daggers as her sight landed on the moon princess. "I've won this war.." She cackled, raising her head as she stared down at her with disgust. "Your perfect little world is no more.." The evil one grinned as a ball of energy formed in her hands.  
  
In delight she laughed at the top of her lungs as the energy was released from her hands, eager to watch her blood spill on the sacred Moon Kingdom. "Goodbye, little Moon Princess.." Serenity turned away and braced for impact as she felt it come towards her. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.. or anyone else.. mother.. my friends... Endymion..'  
  
A dark knight had taken the blow for her, and her heart stopped as she heard him groan, watching him fall before her. Blood pooled around his body as he looked up at her eyes spilling with fresh tears. "Oh gods, no... Noooo!" Serenity draped her body over his, crystal drops hanging from her cheek and landing on his handsome face.  
  
"Serenity, I-"  
  
"No Endymion, don't speak.. You have to keep your strength; you're going to be okay. Mother can heal you with the crystal, just hold on!"  
  
"Princess-" Blood spouted from his mouth as he coughed violently. "There's no hope for me left.. The Silver Millennium is over." Shaking her head, tears continued to slip down her cheeks and onto his face, "No, there's still hope! Don't say that..." Her fingers ran through his ebony-colored hair, shaking with uncontrollable fear.  
  
Deep in her heart, Serenity knew that their time here on the moon would end but she couldn't except it, not yet.. How could she go on with her lover? Her one true love is..  
  
Every time she called his name, it became more distant as he slipped into darkness. "Serenity.." He took in the light surrounding her for the last time as she pressed her lips against his. As their last kiss ended, he took his final breath and murmured, "I love you," in her ear. "No.. Please don't leave me alone!"  
  
His breathing stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. "Endymion! Endymion!" she shrieked. "You can't die! You can't! Please!!.. Enydmion!.. Endymion!! ENDYMION!!.." She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, Endymion.. Open your eyes!.."  
  
Somewhere she thought if she said his name enough times she could bring him back from where he was going. She wished that if she called him the war would be erased and they could live together in peace.. They could love each other..  
  
The pain swelled in her chest like a balloon and she felt suffocated choking on her endless stream of tears, holding him in her arms. Subconsciously she held her breath pretending that she could be dead until her lungs started to burn and when she sucked the air in she felt hell's hot white flames licking her insides. "Endymion!! Endymion!! Endy... Endymion.. Please come back."  
  
Serenity pressed her lips to his, but they had gone cold and lifeless. The realization came to her in a final shockwave as she stared at the sword clutched in Venus's hands. 'He's dead.. he's not coming back for me...' Without a final thought she pulled the stone sword out of her grip and raised the mighty blade above her head before uttering her final words. "Endymion.. I'm coming."  
  
The steel blade plunged deep into her stomach and out the other end. When she painfully pulled the sword back out it was stained with her blood. As she too slipped into darkness she fell into his arms, her feather-soft hair framing her face. 'We will always be together.' 


End file.
